Look Through Me
by Krazy-Kilala
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha.... A love that was never ment to be? A quicky one shot song fiction that I think is good. Written by popular demand.


My third Fan Fiction. This one might make you cry. I certianly got chocked up writing it. This song is called Look Through Me by TADA Me! The origin of this song is at the bottem. Enjoy

_**Look Through Me**_

The Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls was finally completed. It was a raging all-out battle against Naraku, but as soon as Kagome was in possession of it, she wished the end of Naraku. And just like that, everything turned peaceful. Miroku was smiling down into his right palm, and Sango hugged her brother happily. Everyone was happy. Almost everyone.

_How many times have I came to you with open arms_

_My heart bared open before you_

It was weeks after Naraku's defeation, and everything was settling down. Kagome was walking back from the well, Inuyasha trailing after her. Both of them were in silence, each unsure of what to say to one anther.

Kagome turned around at the hilltop and faced the inu-hanyou unsuredly. She placed her hand on his chest, and Inuyasha stared down at her confused. Thier eyes clashed suddenly and she spoke softly.

"Inuyasha...... I love you. Please say you love me to."

His eyes widened and sparked with surprise. He said nothing, and Kagome's hope begin to faulter. The next words her spoke ebbed her hope away complete

_And how many times have you shoved me aside_

_And like acid you burned my love away_

"I don't love you, Kagome." He said sadly, and even though she turned her head he could smell the tears running down her face. He felt something for Kagome, but his feelings for Kikyou ran stronger. He turned and walked towards the village, deciding to give her time to compose herself.

_It seems you only come back to me when you feel hurt_

_Knowing I will take you back always_

Inuyasha was gone for days, no one could find him. He came back almost two weaks later, tired and bedraggled. Keade had rushed him inside where Kagome and the others were. When Kagome saw him, her heart gave a lurch and she felt a sudden pain. The others seem to sence the unfinished buisness between the two, and quickly left Keade's hut and left them alone. Inuyasha's steps faultered as he walked towards her, and she stood up and rushed to meet him halfway, letting the tired hanyou fall into her arms and they both sank to their knees.

_No matter what, my love doesn't die_

_And it doesn't matter how many times I've cried_

_You're like a sponge, soaking me up and leaving me dry_

_I've been waiting so long for you to look at me_

_And not see right through me_

Inuyasha retailed the information of how he searched for any sign of Kikyou, but she seemed to remain just out of his reach. And soon he was sleeping in Kagome's arms, and she could do nothing but bury her face into his main of silver and cry of the love that would never be hers.

_It seems that love will always leave me astray_

_But somehow I manage to hold onto_

_My undying devotion for you._

She woke the next morning to find her arms empty of the half-demon. When she asked Keade, she was devistated to find out Inuyasha left to search for Kikyou again. After the news Kagome moved without realizing it, the depth of her hurt echoing through her empty heart as she turned and ran through the forest, tears blinding her sight completly until she colapsed against the well. Her sobs shook her small figure as she cried out, and then suddenly, she slept. The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky when she awoke, and their on the nearby branch was Inuyasha, his eyes locking with hers as they both grieved over the loss of love that would never be.

_I'm still here, waiting patiently_

_Hoping for the day you'll at me_

_And finally, finally see me._

**_The End_**

Someone pointed it out to me that I seem to be partial to sad endings. I'm sorry, really I am. I made up this song because I have this huge thing for a long time friend of me but he seems determined not to notice, so we go on as normal but it's killing me. Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
